


¡Uno! Muke Imagines

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dom!Luke, Dom!Michael, Green Day - Freeform, Imagines, M/M, imagines based off songs, oneshots, sub!Michael, sub!luke, ¡Uno!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagines based off the Green Day album ¡Uno!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Nuclear Family

_(1238 Words)_

Things were bad at home for Michael. Amid his parents divorce, everything in his house seemed to become ten times worse than it was before his mother filed for a divorce against his father. Not to say the atmosphere in the house was bad, it was _horrendous_ in fact, every little thing Michael did seemed to annoy his mother to no end, whether he did his homework, dyed his hair, or even breathed the same space as her.

“Michael _Gordon_ Clifford! Get down here right _now_!” He sighed, whenever someone used his middle name he knew he was in trouble. Standing up, he cracked his knuckles and slowly shuffled his way downstairs.

“What is this?” Generally he would make some snide remark, but for once he was shocked. In her hand was his journal he kept full of lyrics and photos of his friends from a polaroid camera someone provided at a party the weekend before.

“W-What’s what?” He played the dumb card, not that he’d ever done it before.

“This!” An image was thrust in his face. Not just an image, _the_ image. The picture that someone (Calum), took of Michael and Luke kissing during Spin the Bottle.

“I-I, that’s not me.”

“Now you’re lying straight through your teeth! That’s clearly your bright green hair Michael!” There was no point in denying it now. It definitely was Michael and he most certainly couldn’t deny he enjoyed the kiss.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself young man?!” What am I not thinking? Michael’s family were fairly religious, they believed relationships were to only be shared between man and woman, essentially to reproduce and nothing more.

“I-I… Nothing.” His lip was slightly trembling from anger and nervousness, his mother didn’t care for his privacy and snooped through his book, and it was Michael’s fault for leaving the book on the kitchen counter in the first place, why anyone would leave personal items on the kitchen counter in the first place Michael didn’t know.

“This is completely unacceptable! Who saw this photo? We can’t have anyone at church seeing this! Now who is that in the photo, I’m going to have a long chat with their mother about teaching their son to kept his sin infested lips off of you. Now,” his mum examines the photo one last time. “Is, is that Luke? Luke Hemmings! It is, Michael Gordon Clifford you are in big trouble mister!” Michael took the time to stare at the picture, this was the last time he’d ever see it anyway, and right he was, his mum ripped up the photo and chucked it in Michael’s face, small amounts floating onto the floor, it seemed in that moment his dignity was on the floor too.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” His mum jabbed his chest with a pink painted nail and he shakes his head no.

Michael’s cheeks flare out of embarrassment, his anger finally registering with him as he grits his teeth so he doesn’t say anything snide.

“Now, get up to your room and think about what you’ve done.” A heavy weight lands on his feet and he scrambles to pick the notebook and small pieces of polaroid paper up before his mum snatches it once again. His eyes fill up with tears as his weight on the stairs make them creak and groan under his weight as he walks down the short hallway towards his room, stopping when he hears moans coming from the guest bedroom where his dad was currently residing.

“Probably fucking some whore.” Michael whispered.

His vision was blurry from the amount of unreleased tears waiting to be released from his eyes. His bony back presses against the door and he slides down it, small sobs escaping his mouth so he bites into the palm of his hand to stifle them. Once he was composed, he practically dragged himself over to the small desk he used for homework and sat down, flipping open his song book to the small pieces of photo paper.

“How am I going to fix this?” His hands scramble to fix all the pieces together, making them look worse then they were lying on the floor at his mothers feet.

In situations like this, Michael would usually call Calum or Ashton, but for some odd reason he felt the need to be a lot closer with someone. Someone who would actually hug him and hold him closer rather than giving him a ‘bro hug’ and telling him to suck it up instead of comforting him.

So he called Luke. After five rings Luke finally picked up.

“Hello?” Luke’s voice was thick and groggy with sleep.

“L-Luke?” Michael began whimpering again, sounding like a needy teenage girl.

“Michael, whats wrong?” Luke’s voice perked with concern. He was always the type of person to care about someone no matter who they were.

“Um, I, can I come over?”

“Michael it’s two-thirty. Cant it wait?” Luke’s tone made Michael shudder and whimper more, making him want to plead with Luke.

“Please Luke, I-I don’t want to be alone. Please. I-I really n-need you.” Luke sighed and agreed.

“T-Thank you.” Michael scrambled to his feet and pulled on a beat up pair of Converse and a sweater before moving over to his window and opening it. He slowly climbed down the thick tree until his feet were safe on the ground. Once his feet were planted on the ground he practically sprinted to Luke’s house.

—

Finally arriving at Luke’s house he grabbed a small pebble and chucked it up at his room. His efforts in throwing weren’t that great and once Luke opened the window, he was hit in the eye by Michael’s careless throws.

“Ow! You got me in the eye!” Luke was whisper-yelling once Michael climbed into his room and sat on his bed.

“I’m s-sorry L-Luke.” Michael’s tears stained cheeks were blotchy and red as he looked up at Luke, who now had a sad expression once taking in Michael’s appearance.

“Are you going to tell me what happened now?” Luke gently bought a hand to the small of Michael’s back and began to rub it gently.

“Mum found t-that picture,” Luke stared at him confused.

“The o-one of y-you and I.” Michael couldn’t find it in himself to hold his tears in anymore, so he released the unshed ones and buried his face in his hands.

“Baby… It’s okay. Everything will be alright.” Luke gently took Michael’s hands away from his face and placed a small kiss to his forehead.

“No it’s not Luke, t-they hate me! My family h-hate me!” Soft hands pushed Michael against the bed and caressed his sides.

“No they don’t Michael. They’re your family, they can’t hate you. It’s not in the job description.” Luke moved to hug Michael from the behind and tenderly wrapped his arms around the shaking boy.

“How would you know?”

“Well look at the boys and I We’re like your family and we wouldn’t trade you for anyone. You’re my Mikey.” Michael smiled slightly and shifted so he was facing Luke and began to hug him.

“Thank you Luke.” Luke placed a soft kiss to Michael’s lips and pulled him closer to him, both of them greedily lapping up each other.

“I love you Michael.” Michael grinned widely and placed his lips back on Luke’s.

“I love you too Luke.”


	2. 2. Stay the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay the Night - “Well I ain’t got much time so I’ll get to the point, do you wanna share a ride and get the fuck out of this joint?”

_201 words (I decided to make this a lot shorter to get more straight to the point!)_

 

Luke was furiously packing his bags to get the fuck wherever he was headed. He didn’t know where, all he wanted to do was just leave, it didn’t matter where, didn’t matter who with or for how long, he just wanted out. Wanted out of his shitty home life and shitty school life.

By the time Luke finished packing, it was close to twelve am, the perfect time to runaway forever. He had written a small note to his family, the last words being, _I’m sorry, but please don’t contact me._ He wrote one to Michael, his boyfriend of two and a half years, that is if Michael didn’t want to leave with Luke.

Luke had a tank full of petrol, a map and no where to go. He had enough money saved up to tide him over for a while, after saving up from the job he got at the old record street down the road.

Once Luke had arrived at his first destination, Michael’s house, he threw a rock at his window.

“Luke? What are you doing here?”

“Can we get the fuck out of this joint? Can we please leave and be young and reckless for once? Live a life without boundaries and restrictions? Can we share a ride and do that please?” Michael thought Luke made no sense to him or himself.

Once Luke was pulled up to Michael’s room and sat on his bed, he was talked to for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds.

“So you really want to do this?” Luke nodded.

“I mean you really really, really, want to do this?” Luke nodded again.

“Okay.” _Okay? That’s all it took?_ Luke thought it would’ve taken a lot longer with Michael, like it had every other decision he tried to make on behalf of the two.

“What?

“I said _okay.”_ Luke almost shrieked and hugged Michael tight. Michael began packing all his belongings into his suitcase, basically leaving the room empty aside from the furniture. He too left a note, it saying nothing more than, _Gone away with Luke for a while. Not sure when I’ll be back, don’t miss me too much!_

That was it. The two set off on their journey together holding hands and laughing all the way. The pair didn’t know where they were heading, but they knew they had each other and that was enough.

 


	3. 3. Carpe Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carpe Diem - “Gonna seize the day, bottle rockets and celebrate, celebrate, celebrate.”

_1215 words_

 

“Can someone explain to me why we’re here?”

“Well Lucas, my fine young friend, you are now eighteen and that means you’re legal to drink at home and that my friend, is why we are here!” Ashton was always the most vibrant member of the four friends, and always seemed to get into the most trouble out of all of them.

“Jeez Luke, live a little.” Luke had always had a problem with Michael and Michael with Luke. Something about an _‘attitude’_ problem or something, the two never really got along, whether it be the personalities, innocent meets bad boy or something deeper.

“Fuck off Michael, no one asked your opinion.” 

“Well Fuck-“

“Hey don’t swear!” Ashton barged into the little argument Luke and Michael were having, it would always start out like this, little snide comments here and there, but then it turned into emotional and sometimes physical abuse where they would go periods of up to one week without talking to each other, which was a burden to Calum and poor Ashton who seemed to take the force of the aftermath. 

“Whatever, while you three pussies stand out here, I’m going to go in there.” Michael jabbed his thumb towards _‘Candy’s Apartment’,_ sort of an underground club with a red, old-fashioned interior that led down to a basement which had fog and something along the lines of seizure-inducing lights. 

“I never liked him.” A girl had placed herself on the bar stool next to Luke, while she looked over at Michael disgustedly. 

“Who? Michael?” She nodded and turned so her body was facing Luke’s. Her large breasts were spilling out of her low cut sweetheart neckline, which looked ridiculously too tight on her curvy frame.

“Yes him. I mean look at the hair, he looks like he’s already plastered and high now and you got here less than half an hour ago? How could anyone like him? I mean you say you don’t like him on a daily basis so…”

“Just because we argue doesn’t mean I don’t like him. He’s like a brother to me.” The unnamed girl looked blankly at the boy who was looking uncomfortable under her gaze.

“Do you want to dance?” 

“No.” Luke’s replies were often blunt and to the point where he would make everyone uncomfortable.

“Fine.” The girls replies were just as blunt and she shimmied her way over to Michael who flicked her off before retiring to a bar stool away from Luke.

Michael didn’t know where Calum and Ashton got to, but all he knew was there was an annoying girl standing next to him, batting her short eyelashes. Personally she made him uncomfortable harsh gaze.

“Wanna dance?” Michael shook his head.

“No. I just saw you trying to chat up my friend over there.” He then got up and stood to his full height, towering over the girl.

“Well, he just told me he hated you but you know, what ever.” He was ow sat a few stools down from Luke and was slowly sipping on his beers, letting himself fall further under the influences of alcohol, hoping to drink himself to confidence so he could talk to Luke, more like confront him.

————

“Luke! L-Luke, hey!” Michael giggled. He actually _giggled._ Luke was still completely sober whilst Michael was wasted.

“Yeah. Hi.” Luke was still annoyed at Michael from earlier, except that was slowly turning into humour with the state Michael was currently in.

“C-Can I ask y-you a quick q-question?” This time it was Luke who was laughing at the poor boy who looked like he was about to pass out.

“Go ahead drunky.”

“Um, um, fuck! I can’t remember.” Michael was slowly slipping to the side of his stool, almost leaning on Luke, and the floor.

“Woah there partner, I think it’s time to get you home buddy.” Luke stood from his chair and pushed the coke he was slowly sipping on back towards the bartender who was no where to be seen also. He pulled Michael out of his seat and onto his feet, instantly Michael slouched onto Luke, having drunk his body weight in alcohol he couldn’t walk two steps without tripping and falling. 

“Come on Michael,” Luke was tugging Michael along with him down the side of the street, both of them taking shuffling foot steps. 

“Luke? C-Can you carry me p-please?” Luke sighed and nodded. He stooped over and Michael clambered onto his back and placed his hands around Luke’s neck and buried his head into the crook of it. Luke was finally able to walk at a faster pace and he couldn’t help but notice how light Michael was, no wonder he was so drunk.

“Thank y-you for carrying me Lukey.” Luke had placed Michael on the floor of their shared hotel room, even thought the two despised each other, Calum had devised a plan where they would spend one night with each other.

“Do you need help getting your clothes off?” Michael nodded and raised his hands for Luke to take off his muscle tee, which he did. Michael’s ribs poked out of his skin, no wonder he was so light, he was just skin and bones, Luke didn’t help but notice that Michael looked so small and fragile sitting there trying to pull his jeans over his thighs, which he was currently failing at. 

“Here” Luke finished pulling Michael’s jeans down his legs and pushed the drunken boy back onto the mountain of pillows on his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, and rolled the boy on his side so he wouldn’t choke on whatever was going to come up from his stomach in the middle of the night.

“Wait, Luke will you stay p-please?” Luke slightly nodded and pulled off his clothes and joined Michael in the bed. Michael turned over to face Luke, to the point where their lips were almost touching. _Almost._

“W-Why do you hate me?” The tall boy looked like he was ready to break. His eyes were glassy and wide.

“What? Mikey I don’t hate you.”

“But you always say how much you hate me a-and I don’t know whether you like me.” There were a small pool of tears around Michael’s waterline which Luke wanted to wipe away and kiss the pain away.

“Mikey, I-I don’t hate you, how could anyone hate you? You’re perfect…” Michael turned around so his back was facing towards Luke, allowing his tears to fall. Luke sighed and would have left the room had he not felt the bed shaking with Michael’s sobs he was trying to hold in. He gently pulled Michael to his chest and allowed the boy to sob onto his chest, without once disturbing him.

Once Michael had finished crying and was just sniffling, Luke turned him so they were facing each other. “Mikey, I don’t hate you. If I have to say it every minute of every day I will. But you have to believe me I don’t hate you.” Luke places a small kiss to Michael’s temple and wraps his arms around his waist. Michael didn’t say anything back to Luke so he assumed he wasn’t forgiven.

When Luke was almost asleep he heard a soft voice speaking to him.

“I believe you.”


	4. 4. Let Yourself Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cut the crap ‘cause you’re screaming in my ear, and you’re taking up all of the space. You’re really testing my patience again, and I’d rather get punched in the face. You’re getting on my every last nerve, everything you’ve said I’ve already heard.”

_865 words_

 

“Heads up emo!” A text book was sent flying in Michael’s direction, narrowly missing the teens head due to his quick reflexes. 

Stupid Hemmings. _Always has to be here at the wrong point in time._

“Jesus Luke you’re not very good with your aim today, whats gotten into your head?” _The fact that I’m hopelessly in love with the class joke._ Luke couldn’t help but think Michael was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, with his psychedelic coloured hair, long legs and pretty pink lips that could probably do a thousand dirty things to Luke- God, now Luke had to cross his legs.

“Well I mean, maybe there’s some slight wind,” Luke licked his finger to test the wind, “Yep, definitely some wind there.”

“Oh,” The jock licked his finger and felt the ‘wind’ as well. Luke’s friends weren’t the brightest of people, he bet Michael had to have a studious bone in him, he looked extremely smart all the time, he always had his head stuck in a novel, Hemmingway, Shakespeare, Tolstoy, really any author or poet with a weird surname, Michael would be into.

“Let me try. Pass me that pencil.” Luke handed the jock a pencil and watched as he failed to hit Michael in the back of the head. 

Michael could tell people were talking behind his back, it happened every lesson and every break he got in school, it was just like he was the rumour mill or something, every little thing people seemed to say was about him, not to sound conceited in anyway, that was just what people found interesting.

By the time Michael got out of class he had thirteen pencils chucked at him and one textbook. He knew Hemming’s and all his minions were doing it, no one in the english class paid him any mind whatsoever, so who else did it come from, the penicil-textbook-emo-hater-thrower? No, that was absolutely ridiculous, it definitely was Hemmings, there was no denying it, the alien spawn wouldn’t even deny it himself, so there was nothing from stopping Michael jumping to conclusions.

As Michael was walking outside towards where the majority of the school had lunch, he was slammed against a locker.

“Listen here emo. I don’t like being made fun off especially not by emos or fags for that matter. So why don’t you take your queerness and do everyone a favour, including yourself, and fuck off. No one wants you here so why are you still here?” Michael had heard this all before, it didn’t bother him anymore, when he first started hearing this, yes it bothered him to no end, but now it was an everyday thing.

“Whatever Hemmings, I don’t need your cocky attitude clouding up my life, now if you wouldn’t mind, you’re taking up all my space.” With that Michael gave Luke a small shove and walked outside in the sunlight.

“Just you keep testing my patience Clifford!” Luke shouted after Michael and stormed off with his gang of followers trailing along behind him. 

— — — — 

“Fuck you Hemmings!” Michael roughly shoved Luke off him and jabbed his elbow into the taller boys ribs.

“Ouch! You asshole!” Luke moaned and clutched his side as Michael climbed on top of him and straddled his thighs. 

“What’s wrong Hemmings? Did I get you in your _vagina?”_ Luke scoffed at Michael and spat in his face. Michael gasped and wiped his eyes.

 _“Is there going to be any fighting or what?”_ Someone from the circle forming around them shouted, a few people agreed and Michael stopped verbally abusing Luke for a second to look at him, _really_ look at him. 

Luke took the chance to push Michael onto his feet and tackle him to the ground and began laying punch after punch on the poor boy. Michael lay there and took it, he was just waiting for his chance to get his revenge. By now he felt very woozy, but Luke looked like he was going to let up soon. 

Luke finally stopped and looked at the boy underneath him who looked like he was about to break. Michael reached his small hand up and slapped Luke’s face so hard his head turned to the side. Michael then reached out to punch Luke’s face until his eyebrow and lip were split. 

 _“Fight! Fight! Fight!”_ Luke and Michael were being egged on by the crowd, who were now becoming rowdy and wanting to see something more exciting. 

Once the two teens had bloodied up knuckles Michael - who was now on top - rolled off Luke and onto the floor, exhausted. 

“I hate-”, Michael wheezes, “You. So. Much.”

“Don’t worry, the. Feeling. Is. Mutual.” Luke wheezed back the same, if not more. 

Both the teens were hauled to their feet by the teacher who came to stop them. Before Luke could take one step, black dots danced in his vision and he fell back onto the ground, passing out shortly after.

He however was conscious enough to hear a worried voice scream out _Luke!_ Which belonged to Michael.

 _Seems like he doesn’t hate me so much after all,_ was Luke’s final thought before he let unconsciousness take him.


	5. 5. Kill the DJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill the DJ - “Walking after dark, in the New York City park, your thoughts are so unholy in the holiest of holes, onward Christian soldiers filled with jive and mind control.”

_2104 words_

 

The two boys walked side by side through Central Park late after a party they were both attending. The pair of them were already tipsy, Michael was the most sober out of the two, whereas Luke looked like he was absolutely plastered, never having had any alcohol before, Luke looked like he was about to fall over.

“You okay there Luke?” Luke stumbled across the path and fell onto the ground, possibly scraping up his knees in the process.

“Yep, j-just great. _LOL_.” Luke stuttered out a laugh and reached up to grab Michael’s hands which pulled him back to his feet.

“I think the best thing for us to do now is to go to bed,” Michael began to suggest. 

“Ooh, does little Mikey want to get a bit frisky?” Luke wiggled his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. Of course Michael would like to get frisky. But he wouldn’t, he _couldn’t._ Luke was a Christian who believed he was going to wait till he got married to lose his virginity, and even if he wanted to do it with Luke, Luke wasn’t _gay._

“No. I think you need to sleep off the alcohol, mummy and daddy wouldn’t want you to return home reeking of booze now would they Luke?” Michael had begun to sober up at that point, his thoughts had returned back to a slightly buzzed, just intoxicated feeling.

“No. No they wouldn’t.” Luke’s voice was a quiet whisper as his feet fell into step with Michael’s when they walked down the quiet street towards their hotel.

Once they made it back to their hotel, Luke wasted no time in diving onto the bed and burrowing into Michael’s pillow and sighing contently. 

“Hey,” Michael shook Luke’s shoulder, “Hey, you can’t go to sleep, you need to get changed.”

“Mmm, no Mikey, can’t you do it for me?” Luke’s hand waved lazily around near Michael’s face.

“Okay, just lie still.” Michael pulled at Luke’s beat up Vans and placed them on the ground near his bag. He then turned towards Luke’s head and tugged at his shirt.

“Lift your arms up.” When Luke failed to do so, Michael pushed his arms up to the top of his head and pulled off his black t-shirt.

“Can I take your pants off?”

“Is that a pick up line Clifford?” Luke’s small smirk turned Michael on to no end. How he loved that boy, so, so much.

“No.” Michael’s hands trailed down Luke’s torso and stopped at the belt of his jeans. Once his fingers reached the button, they worked quickly to unzip them and trying (but failing), to pull his jeans down his legs.

“Mikey, hurry up…” Luke moaned as Michael struggled to pull the pants down. Once he successfully got them down he discarded them on the floor and worked at taking his down clothes off.

He then climbed into the bed next to Luke who was drifting in and out of consciousness with his eyes still open. Michael pulled the sheets over the top of Luke and himself and turned away from the still drunken teenager.

“Hey Mikey?” Luke was now tapping on his hip.

“Just go to sleep Luke.” Luke’s incessant tapping continued before Michael finally gave in to the small taps.

“Oh. My. God. Luke. What. Do. You. Want?” Michaels breathing was heavy and becoming slower the closer he got to sleep.

“Am I going to die a virgin?”

“What?” Michael turned to face Luke who was suddenly looking very sad.

“Am I going to die a virgin?” He repeated the question but Michael still hadn’t heard it correctly. Did Luke just ask him whether he was going to die a virgin?

Michael sighed and chose his words carefully, “Luke. You won’t die a virgin, I’m sure nobody does. It’s a natural part of life and it’s going to happen sooner or later. You’ll get married to a nice Christian girl and lose your virginity on your wedding night or some shit like that. I don’t know Luke, you told me you wanted to be a virgin till you were married.”

“B-But, what if I don’t want a girl? What if I don’t want to wait till I get married?” Luke seemed to have sobered up some and was now starting to make more sense then his drunken rambling.

“There’s nothing wrong with being _gay_ Luke.” Michael wasn’t sure where this conversation came from, or when Luke discovered himself.

“But the bible says that it isn’t morally right, and it says that a relationship should be only between a man and a woman. They practically condemn it Michael, and it makes me sick.” Luke was speaking nothing but the absolute truth, he thought the bible was absolute bullshit, God supposedly tells you that you’re unique and your own person and sexuality is God’s gift, but the bible tells you otherwise.

“Luke, it’s _okay_.” Michael presses a soft kiss to Luke’s cheek and slowly begins moving away but Luke pulls him back.

“Michael, can I kiss you? I mean I haven’t had my first kiss yet and um yeah.” Luke wants to kiss _him?_ But Michael would never be on Luke’s level, Luke was too pure and innocent and perfect for Michael to ever be with.

“Are you sure? Don’t you want it to be with someone you love?”

“But I do love y-you Michael.” Michael nodded slightly and moved so Luke and himself were facing each other.

He placed two kisses to the corner of Luke’s mouth before hovering over his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Luke grinned shyly and nodded. Michael grazed his lips over Luke’s and pressed them gently together finally. Luke made a quiet noise of somewhere between pleasure and happiness, which made Michael in turn, do the same thing.

Both of their tongues danced together and the two boys fell back with Luke straddling Michael’s waist, his bony knees pressed into Michael’s hips. Michael moved his hand from the back of Luke’s head to his hips that were slowly working against Michael’s at an unsteady rhythm. He pulled at Luke’s hips so they were moving steadier and finally came to the realisation that he was doing this with his best _friend._

“Luke we can’t do this.”

“What? Yes we can.” Luke’s kisses moved to Michael’s jawline, biting and sucking harshly, sure to leave a mark.

“No, n-no. Stop Luke.” Luke’s thoughts were _go, go, go._ They had no intention of stopping at any point till he got to some sort of high off of this. His thoughts were the least holiest they’d ever been, he felt like rebelling for once, but wasn’t kissing a boy enough to last a lifetime? In Luke’s eyes it wasn’t, he wanted to feel complete rather than, _empty._

“U-Um M-Michael, I really want to um.”

“What do you want to do Luke? You can tell me.” They had now moved so Michael’s back was pressed against the bed head and Luke was still sitting on his thighs.

“I want to have sex…” Luke buried his face in his hands out of shame.

“What? Luke… You told me you wanted to do it with someone you loved.”

“But I do, I do love you Mikey.” Luke removed his hands from his eyes which were now rimmed red.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to regret this, once it’s gone it’s gone you know.” Luke furiously nodded and kissed Michael again. 

Luke was pinned under the weight of Michael as he took Michael’s shirt off and tossed it to the side. Michael trailed his soft lips down to the top of Luke’s boxers and proceeded to remove them with his teeth, allowing Luke’s member to lie on his stomach. A tongue licks a stripe from the base of Luke’s dick up to the pre-come leaking from the slit of his head. Finally taking Luke into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harshly, while trying to take as much of him into his mouth as possible.

“M-Michael”

“Yes Luke?” Michael played dumb. He knew it would annoy Luke, so when Luke harshly grabbed Michael’s head and forced it back on his cock, he smirked and continued sucking.

“Mikey, I need you, I need you now.” The boy stopped rubbing at Luke’s swollen balls and gently kissed his way up the younger boys body, stopping at his lips so he could feel his breath ghosting over them.

“How bad Luke? Tell me how bad,” Michael nipped at Luke’s collar bone, “Tell me how bad you need me.”

“Michael, I need you, I need you so bad.” 

“How do I put this nicely. Do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you?” Michael had now shifted so that Luke was on top of himself, both their erections flushed hot against each other boldly.

“C-Can I d-do you please?” Michael nodded and laid back against the pillows while Luke got to work on his forgotten length. Michael kept his hip gyrations to the minimum, not to sound up himself but he didn’t want to _choke_ Luke, that would be pretty awful.

Luke’s hand was moving closer and closer to the pink opening of Michael’s hole, so close that Michael shuddered every time his hand hit the opening.

“Um, you might need lube or something.” _Oh yeah,_ Luke thought, _how could I be so stupid?_ Michael was pointing towards the side pocket of his bag, in which Luke found the clear fluid. Michael propped himself up on his elbows while he watched Luke work at his hole. Three fingers were now rhythmically working inside of Michael who was a mess of curses and slurred moans.

“Are you going to fuck me anytime soon, because I-I really need to c-come.” Luke then removed his fingers from Michael and wiped them on the sheets next to him. 

The lubricant coated up his member and he placed it near Michael’s hole which looked so inviting and enticing. His hand moved up and down his length as he looked at Michael for reassurance.

“You’re going to be fine Lukey.” His soft hand trailed up and down Luke’s cheek bones before coming to rest on his shoulders. 

“O-Okay.” Luke placed his hand on Michael’s hip for support while the other still gripped his length and gently began to push it inside Michael. Once Michael had bottomed out, Luke stopped and waited for Michael’s signal.

“Ow, that hurts kinda.” Michael scrunched his face up like a kitten and Luke had to stifle his laugh. When Michael reopened his eyes they were filled with unshed tears, making Luke sad that he laughed at him.

“It will get better?” Luke questioned Michael, like he would know, he hadn’t done it either. Luke began to move his hips slowly, making Michael moan and rake his nails down Luke’s back, leaving crescent shapes in their wake.

“Luke, it feels so good. Please don’t stop!” Michael was moaning like a prostitute now, begging Luke to go faster, which he did.

“I-I don’t think I will l-last any l-longer Mikey.” Michael nodded furiously and sucked a red mark into Luke’s chest. Michael moved his hand to slide on his length, but Luke batted his hand away. Luke’s thrusts were merciless now, having almost reached his climax, he placed both elbows next to Michael’s head and placed a harsh kiss to his lips.

“Mikey do you think you can come without touching yourself?” The furious nodding continued as Luke hit that spot inside Michael over and over again, trying to lure his climax out of hiding.

“Michael I’m going to come.” Michael didn’t have time to say anything before Luke was coming, full inside him. Luke collapsed onto Michael but lazily moved his hips to milk Michael’s climax out of him. Michael came allover himself and Luke’s chest, shaking almost to the point of tears, it was that powerful. He and Luke were both covered in the warm fluid and as Luke pulled out Michael let out a small moan, feeling weird inside.

The two cleaned each other up lazily, small kisses being shared here and there, hardly any words spoken.

“Thank you Mikey, thank you so much.”

“It’s okay Luke, but can I ask you a question?” The question was something he had been wanting to know since they were walking through the park.

“Shoot.”

“Were you even drunk I know that was the first time you’ve been drunk, but even you wouldn’t act that stupid.” That question could have been out of the blue, but Luke laughed and replied,

“Maybe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate the end of this, it's kind of stupid ha, kudos + comments?


	6. 6. Fell for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true. Then I woke up as a nervous wreck, and I fell for you.”

_497 words_

 

Before Luke could hop into the fort of pillows and blankets his bed created he had one thought on his mind. _Michael._ He had strong feelings for that boy to no end, granted they only became best friends recently, he felt that close to him.

He took his time in getting ready for bed, stripping down to only his boxers - which had various fruit on them - and humming to an imaginary tune in his mind.

He finally climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

_“Lucas Robert Hemmings!” Michael was cackling as he sat down next to the blonde haired boy on the swing set at the small park behind Michael’s house._

_“I told you not to call me that.” Despite Luke’s harsh tone, his eyes were still glistening with playfulness._

_“But what if I want to call you that?” Michael pouted. Dammit that pout._

_“Well, I mean- it’s only you, so I guess it would be alright for someone to call me Lucas at some point in my life.”_

_“Wow,” Michael rolled his eye, “I feel_ **_so_ ** _privileged that his highness Luke is letting me call him Lucas, what a joy!” Michael scoffed._

_“Well, sorry.” Luke’s voice was quiet and reserved like it always was when he was uncomfortable. Michael could sense the tension in the air between the two, and quite frankly it was starting to bother him._

_“Michael?” Luke wanted to make sure Michael was actually listening to him before he asked the question that could make or break their friendship._

_“Yeah Lucas?” He still wore that stupid smirk of his._

_“What- what are we?” Michael frowned and took his lip between his two front teeth and gnawed at it slightly._

_“We… We’re Luke and Michael, the two amigos.” Luke took his lip ring between his teeth and bit down, willing himself not to cry. He knew Michael wouldn’t want to be anything more._

_“Okay.”_

_“Were you hoping I would have said something different? Luke?” Luke had already made his way off the swing set, muttering a small ‘bye’ to Michael in the process._

_By now Luke was moping around at home in a Totoro onesie, eating Nutella on toast, probably covered in a thousand grams of sugar by the looks of the small crumbs flaking off the toast._

_Luke’s annoying doorbell sounded and he pulled up the hood of his onesie, why not answer the door fabulously? Once he opened the door, soft lips met his own, and upon opening his eyes he realised it was Michael. He threaded his hands through Michael’s soft hair and pulled him impossibly closer to him._

_Michael traced his hands from Luke’s shoulders up to the hood of his onesie were he pushed it from his head and laced his hands around Luke’s neck._

_“I love you Lucas.”_

_“I love you too Mikey.”_

By the time Luke woke the next day he knew for sure that oh yeah, he was definitely in love with Michael Gordon Clifford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I also hate this one (:


	7. 7. Loss Of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss Of Control - “I wanna find me a better scene where it’s not the same opinion, I’d rather go to a funeral than to this high school reunion.”

_1295 words_

 

Michael wasn’t ready for this reunion, neither was Luke or Calum. The boys had been back home form tour for a short break for a week, and in that week there was a high school reunion, which their parents had collectively come to the decision that the boys needed to make friends with their old classmates, most of which, the three boys hated.

Ashton was at home, probably laughing in their faces, by him going to another school, he didn’t need to go to the shitty reunion. Even though he probably would go to one if his school had one, and he’d probably drag one of the boys there with him, wether they said yes or not. 

“Holy fuck… Can someone remind me why I agreed to come?” Calum spoke up as they walked up to the double doors of the hall.

“You didn’t.” Luke grinned at Michael’s comment, the two hadn’t come out to their families or the boys. They decided to keep their relationship under the radar until they knew that they were going to be official, not just _‘fuck buddies’._

“It’s not our fault your mummy and daddy made you come Cal, you could’ve barred yourself in your room or chained yourself to the lounge and swallowed the key. Or-“

“You could’ve just said no.” Michael interrupted Luke’s rambling to make it seem straight to the point.

“That to.” Luke agreed with Michael. Both of the boys knew they had no say in the answer, it was a straight yes or yes answer. 

By the time the boys had arrived, everyone was already present so I guess you could say they were, _fashionably late._

**— —**

An hour into the night and Calum had disappeared off to God knows where - the bar probably. Michael and Luke were stood in the corner, being the unsocial loners they were, Michael was on his phone and Luke was stood there twiddling his thumbs.

“Who are you messaging?” Luke looked at Michael’s fingers working fast on his phone, probably talking to someone or playing a game.

“Ashton.” Michael looked down at his phone and smirked slightly. Luke, being the kind person he was, didn’t want to intrude on what the two boys were messaging to each other.

**MICHAEL: RECEIVED 0815 PM**

_ASHHHH I’m really bored!! HELP?_

**_ASHTON: RECEIVED 0817 PM_ **

_Why don’t you just take Luke into the bathroom and fuck him or something ;)_

**_MICHAEL: RECEIVED 0818 PM_ **

_Um… idk if thats a good idea_

**_ASHTON: RECEIVED 0820 PM_ **

_Are you joking? Have you never seen that boy look at you? He looks at you like you’re a dog on heat ;)_

**_MICHAEL: RECEIVED 0821 PM_ **

_EXCUSE ME I’m not a dog on heat and he doesn’t want to do anything with me!_

**_ASHTON: RECEIVED 0822 PM_ **

_That’s what they all say ;) now go do him hard Michael Gordon Clifford 8==D ~~ ~~_

Michael pondered for a minute before grabbing Luke’s arm and pulling him out of the hall into the corridor.

“Michael where are we going?”  Michael huffed and pulled him out of a corridor into the playground near where the toilets are. Usually the toilets were locked but tonight they weren’t, so Michael pushed open the disabled toilet door and shoved Luke into the room and flicked on the light switch. 

“What about Calum?”

“You want to have a threesome? I didn’t take you for that type of person Lukey.” Luke blushed and shook his head.

“That’s not what I meant. Wont he wonder where we are?” Michael took the time to attack Luke’s neck with kisses and gentle sucking, making sure not to leave a mark. He pulled at Luke’s black t-shirt and yanked it over his head and began to bite along his chest, leaving two small red marks, customary whenever Michael and Luke’s activities became heated.

“M-Michael, people will notice we’ve been gone.” Michael nodded and began to work at pulling Luke’s jeans down his legs. He then pushed his hand inside Luke’s boxers and gripped at his member, running his hand up the vein on the underside and finally began working his hand up and down, leaving Luke a moaning mess.

“What do you want me to do to you Luke?” Michael began rutting his hard-on against the inside of Luke’s thigh.

“I-I want you to fuck me hard and deep please Mikey.” Luke pulled at Michael’s boxers so he would get the hint to take them off. 

Michael pushed Luke to his knees and told him to _‘suck’_ which Luke did. He placed his hands around Michael’s thighs and took as much of him into his mouth that he could manage. Once Michael felt that his dick was lubricated enough he pulled Luke to his feet.

“Jump baby.” Luke wrapped his long legs around Michael’s waist and he backed Luke onto the railing next to the door. 

“Do you need me to prep you?” Luke looked semi-worried but still shook his head. He just wanted to please Michael.

“No, I can take it.”

“Are you sure baby? I can, it’s no hassle.” Michael rested his length near Luke’s pretty hole. Luke still furiously shook his head and removed on from Michael’s neck and rested it on Michael’s member.

Michael began to slowly push his length into Luke’s hole, stopping every few inches to allow his baby to adjust to the stretch. They’d only done this twice before, and both times, Luke had at least some sort of preparation, usually with lubricant, not spit.

“Are you - fuck, are you okay?” The only answer Luke gave was a loud moan as Michael shifted inside of him. Michael pulled out of Luke and then pushed back into him, repeating the process, slowly becoming rougher as he went. 

“Mikey…” Luke trailed off, he knew he was close, but he wanted Michael to milk it out of him.

“I know baby, I’m trying too.” Michael went to bring his hand to Luke’s penis, but Luke slapped his hand away.

“I-I want you to make me come without y-your hand.” This made Michael move faster inside of Luke until he was practically pounding into the boy, he wanted to make sure Luke wouldn’t walk tomorrow.

“Are you going to come Lukey?” Michael nibbled on the shell of Luke’s ear, he was struggling to control the burning pit of flames in his stomach, Luke was just so tight and warm around him, clenching every few seconds around him. Luke began to whimper, his walls clamping down onto Michael’s length as he climaxed, painting his upper torso and Michael’s chest fluid white.

“M-Michael,” Luke was whining as Michael came inside of him, the warm liquid making him jerk in an odd way.

Michael placed a soft kiss to Luke’s swollen lips and admired the way Luke looked wrecked, and how lovebites littered all over his chest and torso.

— — 

“There you two are! I thought you’d left!” Calum’s voice was the first the pair heard when they walked back to the reunion that was slowly dying down.

“Oh, um, we went, we went for a walk, looked around the school, caught up on old memories.” _Well they were certainly creating memories in a bathroom,_ but neither would admit it.

“Okay?” Calum looked pretty skeptical at the two, but he still bought it.

Once they arrived home, the boys went to their separate rooms, but Luke begged Michael to stay with him. He was already limping slightly so Michael picked him up bridal style and carried him up stairs where he laid Luke in the bed and climbed in after him.

“I love you.” Both of the boys whispered to each other once they were about to fall asleep.

Life was perfect when they came out to their families, the boys and the fans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've updated in something like a week sorry guys! I went to a concert two nights in a row (Against The Current and Amity Affliction) I then had a minor panic attack for a few days and I had to study for English.


	8. 8. Trouble Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey! You’re giving me a heart attack, you’re giving me a cardiac arrest, when I’m sitting at the traffic light.”

_654 words_

 

“Hurry up Michael!” Luke shouted from downstairs, his boyfriend Michael, like always, was trying to sleep for as long as he could without pushing the time nazis (Luke) buttons.

“Jesus calm your tits! I’m awake!” Michael took his time in getting ready, pulling on tight black jeans with his _Iron Maiden_ muscle tee. Michael fixed up his laces on his combat boots and walked downstairs. not bothering to fix his hair but instead pushing a snapback on his head.

“Michael!”

“Fucking hell, I’m coming what are you my mum?” Luke chose to ignore that line. The pair were off to go to dinner with the boys and their families and Luke was nervous. This would be the first time since they came out as a couple that they would be out with their families. 

“Just hurry up. I don’t want to be late.” Luke left and jumped in the car, he decided to take it upon himself to drive, something Michael never let him do.

When Michael didn’t come to the car for five minutes, Luke blasted the horn and left it there for a minute.

“Hurry the fuck up! I’m not getting any younger!” Michael finally walked out of the house and boy did he look good. He wore a snapback on his head and Luke’s favourite shirt. 

Luke looked like he was about to shit a ton of bricks, for the greater good of his mood, Michael placed a small kiss to Luke’s cheek as they were stuck in five o’clock traffic. 

“You need to relax baby.” Michael trailed his hand down Luke’s torso and stopped as his jeans, before gripping his length in his hand, rubbing up and down slowly.

“M-Mikey, stop.” But Michael didn’t stop, in fact, he began kissing down Luke’s torso until he got to his jeans where he placed a kiss over Luke’s tent in his pants. 

“Wait, w-we can’t do this at a traffic light, people will see!” Michael had Luke’s jeans button undone and had managed to get his length out of his boxers without removing his jeans or the cloth covering his length.

“And?” Michael wrapped his lips around Luke’s swollen head and began to suck harshly. He wanted Luke to feel at ease when he was freaked out.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Luke’s shaft and began to slowly work it with his tongue, which was currently licking at the slit of his dick, which was leaking pre-come.

“Michael, p-please, w-we can’t.” Michael pulled off Luke’s dick with a ‘pop’ sound, his hand still worked on the head, running his thumb along the swollen ridges of his length.

“Again I ask, so? The windows are black Lucas, no one can see us.” Michael wiggled his eyebrows up and down, the eyebrow piercing and snapback were to much to handle for Luke to look at so he thrusted up into Michael’s palm, who began to deep throat him.

This was the first time Luke had gotten a blowjob from Michael, usually he was the one dishing it out, never receiving anything in return. The feeling was intense and hot and wet, it all became too much when he peered down at Michael who was looking innocently up at him, that stupid snapback still perched proudly on his head.

“Holy shit Michael. I-I’m going to-” Luke didn’t have enough to warn Michael that he was coming, shooting his load down Michael’s throat who lapped it up eagerly, like he was used to doing it.

Once Luke came back to his senses, Michael spoke to him.

“Are you more relaxed now baby?” Michael looked way to innocent for someone who had just swallowed someones load.

“Yes, I think, thank you.” Michael grinned and placed a soft kiss to Luke’s lips.

Needless to say, the boys arrived at the dinner, both of them seemed to be glowing with the aftermath of their sexual adventures.

 


	9. 9. Angel Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gonna build it up just to burn it down, you’re a princess, I’m a fucking clown. Stop the presses cause I’m killing time, won’t you be my bloody valentine.”

_(I have a question at the end, please read the notes!)_

_557 words_

 

Luke wanted Michael to be his valentine, but it just wouldn’t work, he’s a princess and Luke’s a fucking clown.

Luke walked down the corridor, tripping over his own feet twice, looking like an idiot to whoever was watching. He especially didn’t want to look like an idiot to Michael Clifford, who was looking at him from across the hallway, but of course, Luke the fucking clown, made a fool of himself in front of his crush. 

Once Luke had successfully gotten to his friend Calum across the corridor, he shoved all his unneeded books into his locker while taking out the ones that he needed.

“So how’s the whole talking to Michael thing going?” Calum received a hard slap on his bicep, silencing him.

“Shh! He’s right over there!” Luke motioned his head towards Michael’s direction, who at the present was staring intently at the back of the blonde boys head. 

What Luke didn’t know was that the older boy had been thinking about him for a long time too.

“Oh my God. He’s so hot.” Michael threw a hard punch to Ashton’s shoulder.

“Hey! What was that for?” 

“For saying that Luke was hot dick. He’s _mine.”_ Michael got territorial when it came to Luke and his feelings for him.

“Okay wow, sorry, didn’t realise you had a crush on femboy.” That earned Ashton another shove this time landing him on the floor.

“Stop fucking calling him a femboy for fucks sake!” it seemed that everyone in the hallway had turned their attention towards Michael and Ashton, Luke and Calum included. Michael had an extremely short temper, especially when it came to things close to the heart.

“Oi! I’m not the one in love with Hemmings!” Michael’s eyes widened, just as Ashton slapped his freakishly large hands over his equally large mouth.

“Fuck you Irwin.” Michael’s voice came out as a whisper. Michael’s combat boots clunked down the hall heavily as he made his way to the abandoned bathrooms on the top floor. 

“DUDE! Now you can get with him!” Calum shrieked excitedly. He was over-excited, as Luke thought, even more so then himself, who had the crush.

“I-I don’t know what to say.”  

“Well going to your lover would be a start.” Calum pushed Luke in the general direction of where Michael had disappeared to.

Luke had succeeded in finding the top floor bathrooms, which to his knowledge, Michael was there all the time.

“So I’m guessing you heard all that?” Michael spoke. He didn’t need to look up to know it was Luke in the bathroom with him.

“Yeah…”

“Are you going to make fun of me?” Michael’s eyes look extremely innocent and soft, compared to what they usually looked like, all hard and not one ounce of innocuous. 

“What? No, why would I do that?”

“Well you heard Ashton saying that I liked you, so I just assumed.” Luke moved to stand in between Michael’s open legs which looked immaculate.

“But what if I returned those feelings?” Luke hugged Michael and Michael hugged him back.

“Do you really Luke? Do you really?” Luke grinned and nodded, Michael wrapped his arms tighter around Luke’s small waist.

“Thank you for caring Lukey.” Michael pressed a caring kiss to the side of Luke’s mouth before joining their lips.

“No, thank you for noticing me Michael.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you read the tiny note at the top you'd know I have a question.. So I want to write a story about one of the boys or other person having OCD, I got the idea off something I read on Tumblr. How many of you would read it and should I do Muke or some other ship?  
> Oh and if you want to you can follow me on twitter, I do follow back :p : xcliffordlolx


	10. 10. Sweet 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘Cause you will always be my, well, you’ll always be my, you will always be my sweet 16.”

_1097 words_

 

“Happy birthday Luke!” Everyone in his home room called to him. That was all but one. Michael wasn’t there. 

_Where was Michael?_ He was always in homeroom, just so he could see Luke every morning, so he could see those big blue irises that would stare so innocently up at him whenever they _laid_ with each other, and how Luke would writhe around Michael pulling him closer and deeper than ever.

He loved the fact that Luke was capable of loving everyone, no matter what they did, he loved the fact that Luke’s tender kisses and touches were never enough and always left him wanting more than either of them could give each other.

Their forevers were each other, and Michael wasn’t here.

_Where was his forever?_

“Lukey! Happy birthday!” Ashton and Calum both hugged Luke from the side, effectively making a _‘Luke sandwich’._

“Where’s Michael?” Ashton and Calum both shrugged, and eyed each other weirdly. They were hiding something and Luke knew it. Their eyes would deceive you, that’s how Luke would call them out on everything.

“I don’t know.” Calum spoke up, _what a shit,_ Luke thought.

“Okay…” 

“Okay… So… Presents!” Ashton screeched. Luke was pretty much loved by everyone in his classes and they all bought presents for him, all of which he didn’t deserve. His only present would be if his Michael was here, but he wasn’t.

“Holy crap, thanks guys! I don’t deserve all these!” Luke only tended to swear whenever himself and Mikey were having down time, something that happened quite frequently, what with them both being sixteen and seventeen.

“Yes you do!” Someone shouted from the back of the class. Once Luke had opened all his presents he sat at the three joined desks at the back off the classroom with Calum and Ashton.

“So… where’s Michael?” Calum and Ashton avoided the question once again, making Luke put his head on the table roughly. Calum and Ashton went on having their own conversation, while Luke waited for the door to open revealing Michael, which it did. 

“Mikey!” Luke had never leapt out of a seat faster in his life. Luke jumped into Michael’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“You’re here! I thought you wouldn’t come!” Luke peppered Michael’s face with kisses and hugged him tightly.

“Of course I would come, I just had to do something first. Speaking of, come on.” Luke was carried out by Michael and placed him in the car. 

“So where are we going?”

“You’ll see when we get there.” Michael smirked. Luke was quiet for the rest of the ride.

“Okay, did you bring me to this circle of trees to kill me?” Luke asked as Michael dragged him through the forest.

“Oh my you are so smart! You foiled my plan!”Luke slapped Michael’s shoulder playfully.

“Holy shit. No way… You remembered?” Luke gasped as he looked at the old tree house he and Michael built two years ago during the summer holidays.

“‘Course, couldn’t forget where you let me touch your dick the first time.” Michael pinched Luke’s arse as he climbed up the wood imbedded in the tree trunk.

“Aw Michael! You’re such a romantic.” Luke peered around the tree house which still had the old bed covered in a woolly blanket and a whole bunch of candles spread across the box house.

“Well, I mean I didn’t have to, but you’re sixteen now Lukey. Had to do something special and all since it’s supposed to be _‘sweet.’”_ Luke sat down on the lumpy mattress and pulled Michael down with him.

“Thank you for doing this for me.” Luke pushed Michael onto his back and straddled his waist and kissed down his neck reaching his collarbones. He sucked two small hickeys on his collarbones before shimmying Michael’s jeans and boxers down his legs to reveal his already hard member, which he eagerly took in his mouth.

“Fuck Luke, you’re really good at this.” Luke took him deeper, so much so that he could feel his length press at the back of his throat.

“L-Luke.” Michael whined and fisted his hands in Luke’s blonde hair, and tugged, making Luke moan and grinds his crotch against the fabric beneath him.

“L-Luke, I d-don’t want to-not yet.” Luke hummed around his dick and removed his mouth. Michael pinned Luke against the mattress and quickly discarded their shirts and Luke’s pants. 

“I don’t have lube or a condom, is that okay?” Luke nodded and waited for Michael to prep him. Michael spat on his hand and pressed a single finger at Luke’s entrance and pushed it in slowly. Luke hissed in pleasure, rolling his head back. Michael pressed another finger inside and moved them quickly, curling them up and around before removing them.

Michael coated his length with his salvia and gently pushed his length against Luke’s tight hole. Michael pushed in hard and fast, waiting for Luke to bottom out and adjust. He set the pace slow and lovingly, pushing in and pulling out twice, before settling on a slightly faster pace.

It turned into a punishing pace as Michael thrusted deep and fast, making Luke moan loudly.

“Holy f-fuck Michael.” Michael placed his hands on Luke’s waist, squeezing lightly, the knot in his stomach was tightening ever so slightly with each thrust he put in.

Luke was so warm and tight wrapped around him, making Michael cry out and Luke wrap tighter around him again. 

“Shit Lukey. I’m gonna come.” Luke nodded and squeezed at Michael’s shoulders, leaving scratches down his back.

“I need to-“

“Me too.” Luke bucked his hips down onto Michael, his length sliding against his stomach, creating a beautiful friction.

“Oh my, Michael. Right there!” Luke moaned and curved against Michaels stomach that was littered with lovebites. 

“Are you going to come for me Lukey?” Luke nods and Michael pushed the tip of his length onto the small bundle of nerves, making Luke whine and release all over himself.

Luke’s release triggered Michael’s own, making him still, balls deep inside of Luke, and releasing hot inside him.

Michael pulled out of Luke and winced at the feeling, he was sensitive and the feeling of no condom was new to the both of them, making Luke clench his jaw at the wet feeling.

“I love you Mikey.” Luke rambled tiredly, as Michael wiped Luke’s chest and lower section with his boxers. 

“Love you too Lukey.” Michael pulled the blanket over the both of them and fell asleep next to the beautiful boy he could call his own.

 


	11. 11. Rusty James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty James - “And all the losers can’t even win for losing and the beginners don’t even know what song they’re singing.”

_Part 2 to ‘Let Yourself Go’_

_920 words_

“You two boys are going to explain to me why you were fighting on the school grounds right now!” Michael and Luke’s slight overweight principal yelled. His face had turned a dark red, almost the same colour as his greying receding hairline. Michael smiled as he looked over at Luke who had an ice pack pressed to lip and bruising nose.

“Mr. Clifford! Is there something you’d like to share?”

“Well, i-it’s just t-that,” by now Michael was practically wheezing as Luke looked at him like he was crazy.

“Well it’s what?”

“Hemings just looks so wrecked right now!” Luke smiled slightly but winced when he felt his lip split open more.

“There’s nothing funny about this situations Mr. Clifford, you and your companion here have been causing trouble in my school since you first laid eyes on each other.” Michael look at Luke and scoffed.

“Oh please, I let him off easy.”

“Since when did you get so cocky Clifford?” Luke spat from the chair adjacent to Michael.

“Oh please, since I pounded your arse into the ground, I have been more confident.” Michael smirked and leant back in his chair.

“Don’t look so smug you winy little fag son of a -”

“Mr. Hemmings! I expect that sort of language from Clifford but never from you!” The principal had his hands rested on the table, you could see sweat patches underneath the arm of his shirt.

“Ew,”

“Totally gross.” Michael and Luke both spoke at the same time.

“Right! I’ve had it with both of you, get outside and wait for your parents to come, we’ll finish this discussion first thing Monday morning, you’re lucky I haven’t expelled you yet Clifford, _one_ more foot out of place and I’ll send you to the military school your parents were talking about!” Michael flinched at the principals words and hung his head low.

“Now get out.” Michael and Luke both left the room and sat on the Church pew that was outside of the double doors leading into the office.

Luke’s thigh were extremely close to Michael’s own, so much so that they could feel the heat rolling of off each other.

“Hey Mikey?”

“Y-You’ve never called me that before.” Michael turned to face Luke so that their noses were almost touching.

“What would you say if I wanted to take you here and now?”

“Take me? As in fuck me up the arse?” Michael moved his eyes around the corridor, where the last class of the day had just gotten out, most of the students had left now, just the odd stragglers.

“That’s the general idea of it… Yeah.” Luke smiled at Michael. It wasn’t his usual sinister Cheshire cat grin, but a softer, kind of ‘loving’ gaze.

“Well… I don’t know you that well Luke…”

“You could get to know me then.” Luke moved his lips gently against Michael’s and laid him on the church pew. Luke gently spread Michael’s legs apart and moved his body between them, so that their crotches were pressed up against one another.

“Wait, Luke…” Luke silenced Michael by thrusting his hips against the older boys, making his eyes almost roll into the back of his cranium. Michael winced as Luke’s thrust became harder with each press of their hipbones together.

“I-I’m close.” Luke moaned into Michael’s neck. Michael was surprised that no body had seen them, not with how loud Luke was, he wasn’t sure how long both of the boys were going at it but he slowly began to grind his hips back up into Luke’s, his making circles and Luke’s thrusting forwards, creating a devious friction.

“So close.” Michael looked up at Luke’s eyes which were tightly shut, long eyelashes hitting the top half of his razor-edged cheekbones. Luke opened his eyes and looked down at Michael, whose green eyes were glazed over, one look from the older boy and Luke was coming in his pants. He collapsed on top of Michael and continued his movements lazily, while Michael ground his hips up into Luke, moaning as he was taken over the edge.

“Holy shit…” “Yeah… I don’t want to break the mood or anything, but your fat ass and wet pants are making me uncomfortable.” Luke grinned at Michael and turned around so that Michael was straddling his waist.

“How’s this princess?”

“Princess? I like it.” Michael smiled at Luke, whose eyes were gleaming. Luke brought his lips back to Michael’s and kissed him sweetly, not like they were under five minutes ago, no, this kiss was full of love and passion, something neither of the boys had felt before.

“Hey princess?”

“Yeah Luke?” Michael rested his chin against Luke’s chest and looked up at him sweetly.

“You know I never hated you right?”

“Really? I never hated you either.”

“Really.” Luke laced his and Michael’s fingers together, holding them in his larger palms.

“Maybe really will be our okay and always.”

“No you fucking didn’t Luke.” Michael glared at the boy he was beginning to like, nostrils flared, making Luke laugh at his cuteness.

“What?” Luke played the dumb card.

“You didn’t just quote ‘The Fault in Our Stars.’ I am just so, oh my god.” Luke just grinned at Michael and kissed his plump cheeks, making Michael giggle.

“Sorry princess, forgive me?” Luke pulled a pout face and Michael just grinned and kissed the pout away.

“I forgive you.” Michael and Luke both knew those words had more meaning then either of the boys could put into sentences.


	12. 12. Oh Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh love, oh love won't you rain on me tonight oh ride, free ride won't you take me close to you.”

920 words

Michael had always loved Luke. He loved the boy with the tattoos and the lip piercing. The two of them looked like the ‘Addams family’ walking down the street with each other, sure, Michael had dyed hair and two piercings, he just looked a lot more innocent then Luke did.

Luke looked like this muscular guy whereas Michael had a pale, weedy complexion. 

“Hey, you know I love you right?” Michael looked up at Luke timidly. Michael was always the shy one out of the two of them - that was to be expected though.

“Yeah of course, I love you…” Michael spoke softly. Luke reached down and clasped Michael’s fingers with his own, smiling down at the smaller boy. 

When Michael and Luke walked back to their run down apartment Luke picked Michael up so his legs were wrapped around the boys waist, and walked up the carpeted stair leading up to their apartment floor. Once the boys had gotten back to their apartment, Luke pushed Michaels back so it was touching the wall, and pushed his lips to the boys mouth.

Michael was very unsure when it came to being intimate with people. It too him one full year to sleep with Luke, Luke was fine with it of course and made it loving and passionate, carefully laying out his boy and loving him. Michael was positive the more experienced boy would have left him, but he hadn’t and two years later he was still there, as gorgeous as ever.

“I love you so, so much Luke.” Michael squirmed against Luke’s lips that were moving against his neck, sucking and nipping against the jugular vein. Luke thrust himself against Michael and the trapped boy let out a loud moan.

“Tell me what you want baby.” Luke rocked himself into Michael’s crotch and held him up by his large hands.

“I want you, so much.” Michael wrapped his hands around Luke’s neck and shivered, he was cold and desperately wanted Luke to warm him up.

“Cold baby?” Michael nodded and Luke smirked, he moved the boy away from the wall and carried him towards the bathroom, not once taking his lips away from his soft boyfriend. 

Luke put Michael down gently and moved towards the shower, turning on the water so it was warm for his boy. Luke then began to strip off his clothes leaving him in just his boxer briefs. Michael stood there awkwardly while waiting for Luke’s direction. Luke pulled off Michael’s shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down his thin legs. 

“On three?” Michael nodded and tugged at the band on his boxers. Both the boys removed their boxers and climbed into the shower. Luke moved his hands so they were resting dangerously close to Michael’s hardened length. Michael pushed Luke back against the wall and sank down on his knees so his eyes were directly in front of Luke’s large length. 

Michael licked at the slit that was leaking pre-come and took half of it down his throat.

“B-Baby.” Luke gripped at Michael’s dampened hair and tried not to thrust into the boys mouth. 

“Holy shit. I really need to fuck you right now, you look too innocent now.” Luke crouched down on the floor next to Michael.

“Do you need prep?” Michael whimpered and nodded. The shower stream was hitting Luke’s back harshly and he pushed Michael backwards so Luke wasn’t under the spray of the water. That was one thing this apartment came with, a huge shower.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of baby.” Luke worked his middle finger into Michael. Michael squirmed and clenched around Luke’s fingers as he worked three into him, barely scraping his prostate before he pulled his fingers out.

“Are you ready baby?” Luke hovered over the top of Michael and wrapped his legs around his waist. Michael gripped onto Luke’s as the boy thrust into him, making him squeak in pleasure and surprise. 

“L-Luke…” Michael trailed off as Luke brushed his prostate, finally finding the right angle. Luke thrusted faster into Michael, moaning when Michael clenched his tight hole around him. 

Michael felt Luke’s thighs shaking and brought a hand to himself, moaning out loud when Luke gave a particularly hard thrust and came inside of Michael. Luke’s orgasm brought on Michael’s and he released on his stomach. Luke rested on top of Michael and laid his head on his chest.

“I love you so much baby.” Luke had now extracted himself from Michael and they were now laying on the floor hugging each other.

“I love you more Luke. So much more.” Michael glanced up at Luke who was grinning at him.

“Marry me?”

“What now?” Michael’s eyes were wide and unsure.

“No not now, but someday.” Luke pressed a kiss to the side of Michael’s mouth, making his eyes flutter closed.

“Someday Lukey.” Michael was tracing the tattoos that littered every inch of Luke’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that ends the ¡Uno! imagines, I want to thank everyone who commented and gave kudos, you are very much appreciated! I have another imagines 'series' coming out soon.  
> Kudos and comments please:)


End file.
